Silly Sing Along 3: Silly Songs from the Crisper
Silly Sing Along 3: Silly Songs from the Crisper is an Episode was released in January 30, 2001 by Word Entertainment and on March 27, 2001 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, November 9, 2004 by Sony Wonder on VHS and DVD format, and rereleased on DVD in September 18, 2007 with a seperate DVD. Song List # VeggieTales Theme Song # Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) # I'm So Blue (from Madame Blueberry) # I love My Duck (from King George and the Ducky) # The Battle is Not Ours (from Esther... the Girl who Became Queen) # The Lord Has Given (from Josh and the Big Wall!) # Lost Puppies (from Esther... the Girl who Became Queen) # I Must Have It (from King George and the Ducky) # Haman's Song (from Esther... the Girl who Became Queen) # The Selfish Song (from King George and the Ducky) # Larry's High Silk Hat # Dance Of The Cucumber # Oh, Santa! # The Water Buffalo Song # The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps # The Song of the Cebú # His Cheeseburger # Love My Lips # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything # The Hairbrush Song # End Credits Opening & Closing VHS Opening * Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer (2001) * Lyle the Kindly Viking Teaser * Interview with Phil Vischer * Why We Do, What We Do Promo (2000-2001) * FBI/Interpol Warning * Big Idea Presents logo (1998-2004) Closing * Veggietales The Ultimate Silly Song Collection Trailer * Veggietunes 3 Trailer * VeggieTales Video 2000 2001 Trailer Opening Previews (2001) * 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo * 2000-2003 Big Idea Logo * Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer (2001) * Interview with Phil Vischer * 3-2-1 Penguins The Cheating Scales Of Bullamanka Trailer * Stay Tuned after the show for some more exciting News (2001-2003) * Why We Do, What We Do Promo (2000-2001) * FBI/Interpol Warning * Big Idea Presents logo (1998-2004) Closing Previews (2001) * © 2001 Big Idea Productions Inc. * Big Idea Productions Logo (1997-2005) * Veggietales The Ultimate Silly Song Collection Trailer * Veggietunes 3 Trailer * VeggieTales Video 2000 2001 Trailer Opening Previews (2004) * 2001-2008 FBI Warning * Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Trailer * Princess and the Pie War Teaser Trailer (2004) * Silly Sing Along DVD Collection Trailer * Bob and Larry's How to Draw Trailer * Larryboy and the Rumor Weed Trailer * The Wonderful World Of Autotainment Trailer * Stay Tuned (2003-2005) * Why We Do What We Do (2004) VHS Bumper * Big Idea Presents Logo (1998-2006) Closing Previews (2004) * © 2001 Big Idea Productions Inc. * Big Idea Productions Logo (1997-2005) * Behind the Scenes * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson Hairbrush Teaser (2004) * Sumo of the Opera Trailer * A Snoodle Tale Trailer * Easter Carol Trailer * The Ballad of Little Joe Trailer * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Trailer * Veggie Classics Promo (2004-2005) Trivia * The font and colors used on the sing-along lyrics are the same as in Very Silly Songs!. Category:VeggieTales Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sing-Along Episodes